


Смертельно

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Айдан смотрит в глаза аббату Келлаху и видит там лишь усталость.





	Смертельно

Айдан смотрит в лицо Келлаху и видит усталость. Мешки под глазами, поникшие уголки губ, сгорбленные плечи — аббат Келлах устал, смертельно устал. В том числе, наверное, устал объяснять, насколько важно изо дня в день строить чертову стену.

Айдан знает, что стена не поможет, просто не сумеет уберечь аббатство от норманнов. От них не спасет ничто: можно лишь бежать, надеясь, что они не догонят. Стену Келлс они проломят так же быстро, как и стены Ионы.

Айдан смотрит в глаза Келлаху и не видит там ничего, кроме усталости. Даже его глаза, бывшие когда-то голубыми, выцвели — радужка стала совсем серой, будто краска со временем истлела. Когда-то Келлах был красив, мил и талантлив.

Он тоже рисовал.

Айдан был моложе, намного моложе, седина лишь начала пробиваться в его волосах. Руки еще не дрожали, глаза не стали совсем плохи, а бороду не нужно было подбирать, чтобы она не волочилась по земле — тогда они рисовали. Оба. 

Келлах не был сильно талантлив, но что-то прекрасное в его изображениях было. Наверное, юная наивность, или, быть может, вера во что-то прекрасное — вера, которую сейчас аббат Келлах утратил. Айдан видит это в его взгляде, полном тоски, печали и раздражения от непослушания монахов.

Раньше Келлах смотрел на него совсем другими глазами. Раньше его руки были теплее, сердце — свободнее, душа — чище. Он обнимал Айдана, как никого другого, восхищался его рисунками, как никто другой, и любил пачкать руки в чернилах, как даже Брендан не любит. Он был открыт для каждого слова, он хотел не только сделать мир лучше, но и самому стать... лучше.

Аббат Келлах хочет защитить тех, кто вокруг него, но на себе он нарастил толстую кожу. Он не дал себе стать лучше, а теперь мешает и остальным, искренне полагая, что знает, что делает.

Что «стена защитит от норманнов».

Аббат Келлах смотрит на Айдана и даже не скрывает, что устал от всего — сбегающих в келью монахов, непоседливого племянника, постоянной угрозы, пришедшей оттуда, из-за моря, издалека. 

Келлах всегда был честен с Айданом — в каждый день из тех двух лет, что Айдан провел в Келлс перед возвращением в Иону.

— Не лезь Брендану в голову. Сейчас на твои рассказы и книгу нет времени, — цедит аббат Келлах.

Айдан опускает взгляд и видит руки, которые больше никогда не будут рисовать, а потом украдкой смотрит на свои.

Когда-то он клал их на плечи юному Келлаху, и тот был счастлив лишь от этого. Ныне Айден стал стар и никчемен, а аббат Келлах просто смертельно устал.

— Хочешь рисовать — рисуй. Мальчишку не приплетай. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты поднялся к нам на стену, там еще много работы.

Айдан снова смотрит в глаза аббату Келлаху и видит там лишь усталость. Она столь велика, что застилает собой все, давит грузом на душу аббату Келлаху, не позволяя даже помыслить о чем-то ином — и Айден знает, что таким аббат Келлах останется, возможно, до самой смерти.

Когда норманны проломят чертовы ворота, и никакие стены не помогут.

Айдену больно, что Келлах вырос таким. Быть может, если бы тогда, давным-давно, он остался в Келлс, не вернулся бы в Иону, все было бы иначе. Быть может, они были жили бы иначе.

А сейчас Айден может лишь спрятать в суму на своем поясе книгу, для осмотра которой аббат Келлах слишком устал.


End file.
